


Free and Equal

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for the prompt, Human Rights Day.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drabble Day - due 09 Dec - Human Rights Day prompt





	Free and Equal

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0Secret%20Santa%202019/human%20rights%20day%202_zps7jn8nkm5.jpg.html)


End file.
